


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN.Angel, Full Metal Alchemist, Gudam 00, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, Yakitate Japan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10266566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	

Continuation:

 

 

 

Sei is kind of serious. He just focus his attention on the road. He was also a fast driver. They reach the school in just 5 hours. 

“Boss! Is that the building?”

He stop then ask. 

“Yes. Thanks.”

Sei jump out of driver seat and open his young master’s door.

“Thanks.”

He smiled and walk towards the school.

On the hallway, every body is very anxious about him. But one guy were the only one who was very excited to see him around. 

Meanwhile, the driver wait until his young maser arrive his classroom. As soon as he spotted the young bachelor, he instantly leaves. 

On the other hand, in the classroom, the guy whom was excited suddenly rush to hug the new comer. 

“BEST FRIEND!”

He uttered with glee. 

The bachelor wasn’t ready for it. 

He almost stumble and fell on the floor. 

“Shinohara?”

“What in the world your doing?”

He ask irritated. 

“I just miss my best friend.”

He teased. The students buzz and began to laugh. 

“Quit that!”

He ordered his companion. 

After that, their teacher arrive. 

“Class, we have a new student.”

A guy walks in front of the class. He was simple smiling kid.

“Class, meet Shigeru Tempuri.”

The teacher introduce to the class.

“Good morning classmates.”

The new student greeted. 

They all greet him in return except Satoshi. He stared at him fiercely. When he was about to sit beside him, he whispered…

“I’m watching you.”

A serious warning that Shigeru doesn’t pay much attention. He just smile. 

After he class, the new student just rush to the door and swiftly walk through the hallway. 

“He’s kind of hurry, doesn’t he?”

Shinohara notice. 

“Obviously…yes.”

Satoshi agree. 

“I had to go.” Setsuna is waiting for me.”

He uttered to his classmate. 

“Alright.”

Shinohara reply. So Satoshi left the classroom. 

On the other hand, Alfonz felt bored doing nothing. He called another ghost to ease his boredom. 

“I’m bored, will you please show up?”

He asked. The ghost instantly appeared.

“So, your brother doesn’t know your plan?”

The ghost asked. 

“Yup.”

Alfonz replied. 

The ghost smiled devishly. 

“So, start now, your running out of time.”

The ghost pursue him. 

“Okay.”

So he went outside floating around to find a body to posses with.


End file.
